


Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was light touches and soft kisses. Everyone wanted ‘normal’ kisses and ‘normal’ touches and ‘normal’ love. And everyone let him down, in every aspect.<br/>Kaoru didn’t want ‘normal’. He never was normal, not when he was born and not now.<br/>He wanted fierce and passionate. He wanted rough touches and rough kisses. He wanted hungry mouths darting at his. He wanted soft but firm kisses against his cheeks. He needed securing cuddles and tight hand-holding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girorodesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girorodesu/gifts).



> tumblr prompt for @girorodesu  
> “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

Kaoru’s hands curled behind Arai’s neck, smoothing up and down through his hair. Tugging lightly at the hair at the base of Arai’s neck, softly.

Kaoru had been with people like this before. They were all about soft little touches and gestures. Everything had to have a soft undertone. Sweet nothings had to be whispered, hands had to be treated like God’s and kisses had to be lustful but sweet like cinnamon.

Kaoru used to think about them as complex. Completely lustful, but soft and sweet. Though, as time went by, he finally realised how boring they were. How easy it was to put them under spell and captivate them.

He twists his head to side, his mouth more eagerly on Arai’s. Arai reacted back, his arms wrapping almost desperately around Kaoru’s waist, pushing their crotches together. Kaoru let out a grunt in reaction to the touch, before turning his head the other way and pushing his tongue into Arai’s mouth with a certain amount of force. Yet with a large layer of sweet touches and stable holding, just how Kaoru knew Arai liked it.

Everyone was light touches and soft kisses. Everyone wanted ‘normal’ kisses and ‘normal’ touches and ‘normal’ love. And everyone let him down, in every aspect.

Kaoru didn’t want ‘normal’. He never was normal, not when he was born and not now.

He wanted fierce and passionate. He wanted rough touches and rough kisses. He wanted hungry mouths darting at his. He wanted soft but firm kisses against his cheeks. He needed securing cuddles and tight hand-holding.

He didn’t want the usual ‘I’m-going-to-treat-you-like-a-princess-until-I-leave-you-for-someone-worse-but-better-looking-than-me’. He wasn’t looking for a prince charming. He wasn’t looking for promises for forever. He didn’t need the stability of forever like everyone else. He just wanted something passionate and solid for the moment.

It didn’t really matter whether he liked them in the end. It didn’t matter if it lasted. It didn’t matter if he left him. He just wanted the security of here and now. If Kyoya loved him now, it didn’t matter whether he did in a weeks’ time or a month. At least he loved him.

Kaoru ran his hands down Arai’s back slowly, his fingertips ghosting over the muscles of Arai’s back. Arai did the opposite, his hands running up Kaoru’s body from his waist to the bright orange hairs on his head. Kaoru stopped at his waist, his hands gripping there, Arai’s hands tangled in his hair.

Kaoru didn’t really understand why he still bothered with people like this. It was probably because there was so many around. So accessible and easy to play.

“Kaoru.” A voice yelled from a couple of footsteps away, Kaoru recognising it almost immediately.

Kaoru pulled his mouth off of Arai, his eyes still on him, never fleeting to Kyoya standing a few feet away. Arai looked to Kyoya nervously, his face pink but his hands staying on Kaoru’s neck.

“Yeah?” Kaoru replied, his voice stone cold to mask the embarrassment his whole body was feeling. He couldn’t let Kyoya push him down any more than he already has. He already had Kaoru’s heart, what else could he possibly steal from Kaoru?

Kaoru wasn’t willing to give him anything else. He wasn’t even willing to give him his heart.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyoya asked him, his voice slightly colder than usual. Kaoru froze for a minute, noticing the slight drop in Kyoya’s mood before rubbing Arai’s waist reassuringly.

He wanted to believe that it was because he was kissing someone other than Kyoya. But that would have been wishful thinking. And one thing Kaoru did hate about himself, was his stupid ability to hope silly things. This was one of them.

“What does it look like? I’m kissing beautiful Arai here.” Kaoru explained, sass dripping from his mouth as he signalled to Arai in his arms. Arai blushed in his arms at the compliment, looking to the floor for some kind of non-existent reassurance.

Kaoru felt like scrawling at the boy, thinking a Hitachiin was genuine is your worst mistake in the world. Arai wasn’t beautiful at all. He was okay. That’s all Kaoru could give him.

“Oh, and by the way, I asked for Haruhi’s permission. If that’s what you came to moan at me about,” Kaoru added, referring to the fact that he was kissing one of Haruhi’s associates. He turned to face Kyoya, his hands still firmly at Arai’s waist, his mouth in a light frown.

Kyoya pushed his glasses to his nose as his head rose. His gaze was sharper than usual, putting Kaoru on edge. Something was wrong. That was for definite, it wasn’t just an all-nighter or a bad day. Something was wrong. Or more accurately, Kaoru had done something wrong. He didn’t know what yet, but he was sure he’d find out soon.

Kyoya’s gaze turned to Arai in Kaoru’s arms, his look getting increasingly harsher. Arai picked a perfect time to look up, his whole body shivering at the sight of Kyoya. Though he tried to be brave in attempt to ‘protect’ Kaoru.

Somehow Arai had a stupid thought that Kaoru was an angel. Kaoru almost wanted to laugh when he called him ‘cute’.

“I’ll see you later Ara,” Kaoru told Arai in a way that told the other to never contact him again. Kaoru’s hands dropped from his waist immediately after saying it. Arai immediately getting the idea and moving out of the room, looking backwards and looking to Kaoru.

Kaoru could tell instantly that Arai wanted another go. He could tell that he wanted something more than kisses. They always did with Kaoru’s soft voice and expressions. If only they knew they were fake.

“What was that about?” Kyoya asked as soon as Arai was out of the room, his expression lightening from the glare he sent Arai. Something to do with Haruhi Kaoru supposed. Maybe Kyoya had a crush on Haruhi like everyone else who liked girls in the host club.

“What do you mean Kyoya-senpai? I thought it was pretty obvious that I was eating his face off,” Kaoru stated in attempt to get Kyoya out of his way. He didn’t need his heart melting at this moment. He didn’t need his heart melting at all, thank you very much.

“I saw that, Kaoru.” Kyoya assured, moving closer to Kaoru with a certain look in his eyes that Kaoru couldn’t quite pin-point.

“Then what’s your problem, senpai? I don’t think it’s any of your business who I’m licking tongues with.” Kaoru replied, his language slightly explicit, still trying to get Kyoya away. Despite knowing that there was no way in hell it was happening now.

Not when Kyoya strolled closer to him, right in front of his eyes. His face serious, but lacking his usual demeanour.  It was strange and put Kaoru even more on edge than before. Yet at the same time, it made him feel important. Kyoya actually needed him for something.

He didn’t need the Hitachiin twins for something. He needed him.

“It is my business when I’d rather it be me you’re ‘licking tongues’ with.” Kyoya admitted, making Kaoru stop in his tracks and turn red.

Did he hear that right? Is this a dream? Or is the Ootori Kyoya confessing his love to him, about him.

Kaoru’s arms dropped to his sides dramatically, his mouth slightly open with shock. His eyes were wide open, like a deer caught in the headlights. He stuttered over his words, trying to form sentences but still trying to decide whether this was reality or not.

Kyoya sighed heavily before wrapping his arms loosely around Kaoru’s waist, smirking when Kaoru practically melted into them. Maybe his feelings for Kaoru were requited after all.

“How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed making this! Kaoru taking charge in kisses is something I rarely get to write with my otp (commanding kaoru is too easy though) so it was really fun. As well as his stupid thoughts that Kyoya could actually be interested in anyone but him (or tama, tamakyo is good too). So yeah!


End file.
